NAVA
by Zarizzzm
Summary: Post 6x17. Como sana el moretón que le ha dejado Vulcan Simmons a Beckett.


Fases de una equimosis:

N - Negro: Del 1° al 3º día.

No era necesario suturar. No había heridas internas, solamente superficiales, o al menos eso era lo que trataba de aparentar la detective de homicidios. Dudaba que la nueva información pudiera ser útil para el caso de su madre.

Para ella significaba una nueva pista que seguir, otra gran parte del misterio solucionado. Pero para el informe, para la ley, no era algo sólido en lo que pudieran guiarse para encontrar nuevos indicios y menos si era en contra de alguien tan importante como el Senador Bracken. Por eso era inútil para el caso de su madre.

Había mucha sangre acumulada, pero de las heridas no brotaba casi nada. El agua no se mezclaba con la sangre cuando pasaba la toalla para limpiarse la cara. Tampoco podía sentir dolor, pero aquello de lo que sí se pudo percatar era cómo ardía. Ardía la impotencia de no poder hacer algo.

Frente al espejo de los baños de la comisaría doce se podían ver aquel reflejo al que para consolarse y tomar valor le dijo que iba a salir viva de ahí.

Esta herida superficial iba a tardar en curarse pero tarde o temprano tenían que cerrar. En cambio algunas heridas internas aunque llevaban muchos años ahí todavía no habían sido curadas. Pero por ahora lo logró, sobrevivió y lo único que podía pensar mientras estuvo ahí siendo torturada era en él.

No lo había dicho para reconfortarlo, tampoco era una mentira. Lo único que pensaba mientras la torturaban era en él y todo lo que les esperaba.

Era en lo único que podía pensar a veces, en todo el amor que le había dado.

Esta vez sobrevivió, pero... ¿La siguiente?

A - Azul: Del 3º al 6º día

Habían pasado 4 días, aquellas manchas rojas ahora se habían transformado a un color azul.

Ahora se encontraba frente al espejo, maquillándose aquel moretón para salir al mundo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Vulcan Simmons había dicho sobre jugar en mundos a los que no perteneces.

Por un momento creyó que Vulcan Simmons tenía un poco de razón, alguna vez había estado ahí afuera, en el mundo real. Sola en el mundo real, y lo único que podía pensar era como no tenía un lugar en ese mundo, pero después de reflexionar se dio cuenta que si lo tenía, que sí tenía un lugar en este mundo y que ese lugar era junto a él. Que había un lugar en el mundo que hacía que ella se sintiera bien y que todo tuviera sentido. Con él a su lado. Así que camino en medio de la lluvia y le dijo que solamente lo quería a él. A ese mundo. Y en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que siempre iban a estar ahí el uno para el otro.

Tenía una cosa más que decirle a Simmons, su mamá no habían pagado con su vida. La habían obligado a pagar con ella.

"¿Lista?" interrumpió el escritor.

"En dos segundos termino."

"Lo has maquillado bien, no se nota para nada."

"Eso tiene que aparentar."

Castle cambio rápido de tema - lo cual fue muy obvio - diciendo "Así que Brunch en Chinatown. ¿Nha Trang One?"

"Me parece perfecto"

V- Verdoso: Del 6º al 12º día

8 días habían pasado, las marcas de que había sido torturada estaban más cerca de desaparecer.

Pero qué pasaba con aquellas que no habían sanado desde antes de que empezara el nuevo siglo.

Que pasaba con aquellas heridas que no eran superficiales, sino internas. Tan internas que solo pocos saben que posee. Solo aquellos que ella elegía para que supieran toda la verdad.

Lo que más anhelaba: Que todas las heridas que tenía sanarán pronto, que esto acabara de una vez por todas y su madre, ella y todos recibieran justicia.

Algunas heridas pueden permanecer pero tarde o temprano tienen que cerrar. Tienen que encontrar una cura antes de que el daño pueda ser mayor o se extienda.

"¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano en tu día libre?"

"Preparándome para otro día de no hacer nada."

"Te mereces estos días libres después de lo que paso."

"Pero solamente necesitaba unos días, no una semana."

"Kate Beckett ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres disfrutar de unos cuantos días con tu futuro marido?"

"Mi futuro marido que usa como excusa el que yo esté aquí para no escribir." "Tengo que aprovechar mientras sigues aquí. Además tenemos que seguir buscando la fuente perfecta para nuestras invitaciones."

"En ese caso, deberíamos seguir buscando."

A - Amarillo: Del 12º al 21º día

Últimos días de descanso.

Kate Beckett creía que no podría resistir un día más sin estar en la comisaría.

El moretón ahora está de color amarillo, la única parte roja es el centro. A punto de empezar a desaparecer, cada vez ocupa menos maquillaje para taparlo. Ha tardado más de 15 días en sanar, pero el color amarillo que rodea la marca de tortura es el principal signo de que pronto va a desaparecer, lo cual a su vez es señal de esperanza, ha llevado tiempo pero al fin esa marca que cada mañana frente al espejo le hace recordar cómo se sentía el agua helado recorriendo cada musculo de su cara y la sensación de insuficiencia de aire, al final va a desaparecer. No más maquillaje cubriendo aquel moretón.

Aquella sensación de ardor fue reemplazada por la de dolor. Al lavarse la cara por las noches y pasar las manos llenas de jabón y después la toalla, duele.

El dolor es aquella sensación que te hace actuar, te hace tomar las riendas. Pero muchas veces actúas de la forma incorrecta, tomas las decisiones incorrectas.

Pero esta vez...Esta vez la lección está aprendida, además tiene alguien en el que puede confiar, alguien que la va a estar ahí si ella cae, que va a hacer todo lo posible para que ella salga del agujero. Se lo mostró más que nunca el día que fueron a la cama en vez de quedarse viendo aquel video del Senador Bracken anunciando su futura candidatura.

Y con la lección aprendida y un buen apoyo casi nada puede salir mal.

"Castle, vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra reservación." Dijo Beckett mientras entraba a la oficina del escritor.

"Ya voy, solamente necesito encontrar mis zapatos."

"Hace media hora que los estas buscando. No estarás buscando otra cosa como otro logro en ese videojuego, ¿Verdad?"

"Kate Beckett. Yo nunca haría eso. De hecho acabo de recordar que están en mi guardarropa. Así que iré por ellos."

Desaparición - A partir del día 21

Tiempo de regresar a la comisaría. De actuar normal. Como si nada hubiera pasado. El pasado ya fue y nada va a cambiar.

En ese momento viendo como aquel moretón desaparecía de su ojo Kate Beckett se dio cuenta que la pregunta importante no era ¿Qué va a pasar la próxima vez? sino ¿Cuándo va a ser la última vez?

De algo puede estar segura: Solo uno de los dos va a sobrevivir.

* * *

Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en twitter, tumblr y casi en cualquier lugar como: **Zarizzzm**

*Perdón si encuentra faltas de ortografía o de redacción. Tenía esta idea y la quería terminar de escribir hoy aunque tuviera muchas cosas que hacer.*

¿Review?


End file.
